Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 19
Five Island Stop by the Pokémon Center and leave an empty space in your party. Exit and go left and up to the Water Labyrinth. Water Labyrinth There are no trainers here, but Surf up until you can go left. Head west and in-between the northern path created by the rocks. Keep heading that way until you can go down. Go south and then west and you'll reach an island. There is a who will see if your Pokémon are being treated right. If they are (and they should be), he'll give you a Pokémon Egg, which will eventually hatch into a ! Keep the Egg with you until it hatches. The other girl on the island will battle you. Keep heading north and you'll be in a place called Resort Gorgeous. Resort Gorgeous There are several s here to battle. |} |} |} |} |} For these guys, it is a good idea to have a Pokémon that knows (and not holding an item), as well as someone in the front of the party that is holding the . The here give out a lot of money. You can rebattle them a lot as well, using the . After defeating them all, right and you'll face a . downwards. You'll eventually find a cave, known as the Lost Cave. Lost Cave In the main area, you'll have to fight a . To fully navigate this cave, you'll need to count the number of rocks, then head through the doorway corresponding to where that number would face on a clock. For example, if there are twelve boulders, head north; three boulders, head east; six boulders; head south; nine boulders, head west. If you mess up, you'll warp at the beginning. Hence the name "Lost Cave." This is also the only place in the game to find wild / , so make use of that. There are several items in certain rooms, which you have to navigate to. Go right and down to find a . Go right, up, and down. You'll find a female here. Go back up and you'll find a . Go right, up, down, down, right, and right again to find a . Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, and left to find a . Now the last part. This is where you need to count the rocks. Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, right, and up. You'll be in a battle with a woman named Selphy, who has gotten herself lost in the cave. |} After defeating her, she'll immediately take you back to her house in Resort Gorgeous. If you talk to her again, she'll ask you to see a random Pokémon. However, if the player takes more than 250 steps before showing her the Pokémon, she will be disappointed and ask for a new Pokémon to see. She can ask for any Pokémon registered as seen or caught in the player's Pokédex. If you show her what she wants to see, her butler Sebastian will enter and give you a reward. If you go back to Lost Cave, you can take the same path you took to find Selphy, and there will be a there instead. For now, head back to the main area of Five Island and go right and down to the Five Isle Meadow. Five Isle Meadow If you use on the nearby tree, you can get a . Go up a bit and you'll fight a . Go a little bit further and you'll see a female that will battle you. Keep following the path until you see another Team Rocket Grunt. |} Below him is some water to on. Surf up and left to find a . Go up to the door of the warehouse and press on the door, and you'll put in the two required passwords. Enter now, and be prepared to face the last of Team Rocket in the game. The two passwords, "Goldeen need log" and Yes, nah, Chansey" are both palindromes, meaning they are spelled the same way backwards and forwards. Rocket Warehouse This is a giant maze, harder than anything we've done so far. Go across the arrows heading left. Go up one tile and left one tile, then head all the way up and take the arrow going right. Take the next arrow going right, which will take you down to a . Go through the same process, but instead of taking the next arrow right, take the long line of down-pointing arrows and follow the path to get a . Go one tile right, which will take you up. Grab the nearby. This will allow you to evolve into when traded holding the Up-Grade. Now fight the nearby female Team Rocket Grunt. |} Go around her, then take the spinner arrows on the left side. Go straight up to fight another Team Rocket Grunt. Go to where you're standing right beside him and go left, which will take you around to the next stop tile. Follow the path all the way up where you're not hitting any spin tiles. You'll eventually be zigzagging at the top, where you can find sitting on a table. Take the spin tiles down and you'll face one more Team Rocket Grunt. |} Go right and you'll be facing a female . She'll walk to the right and hit a switch, which switches some of the up-pointing spin tiles downward, so you can go back and heal if you want to. Whether or not you choose to go back and heal, head up past her and face the last Team Rocket Admin. He vows to find Giovanni and resurrect Team Rocket. He and the other members of Team Rocket all leave, never to be seen again. Head up and you'll find Gideon, the who stole the from you at the Dotted Hole. He gets mad at you because he is just about to sell the Sapphire for serious money, and claims you ruined his chances of doing so. |} He reluctantly gives the back to you. Now you can finally go back to One Island and give it to Celio. But first, let's head below Five Island. If you come back here and talk to him after delivering the to Celio, he will be surprised and accuse you of being Giovanni's child, only to say no, and that Giovanni's kid has red hair, referencing Silver, the rival from . As soon as you head outside, go right and use . You'll be in a place called Memorial Pillar. Memorial Pillar Here you will face three s, all brothers. On the way, you may also find a , a , and a hidden on the ground. |} |} |} Surf down a little and you'll find yourself at the gravesite to an , nicknamed "Tectonix," that was apparently very loved by its . If you put a by the pillar, the nearby trainer will reward you with , because Lemonade was Tectonix's favorite drink. Southwest of him is a , which can be held by an or a to evolve it into or , respectfully, when traded while holding it. Before heading back to One Island to deliver the to Celio, there is one more island we haven't visited yet: Seven Island. Make your way there now. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen